<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Rescue by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063267">[Podfic] Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Rescue" by Brenda</p>
<p>Author's original summary:</p>
<p>
  <i>"Where are you injured?" he asks, forgoing the pleasantries, and is already reaching out to unzip the jacket to assess the damage for himself when a tiny head pops out of the top and blinks at him with big, sleepy eyes the exact same shade of blue as Steve's.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357481">Rescue</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda">Brenda</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:07:12</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 7 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/></p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/19cpPsE6NigE10r6TN8zyZcgETwbEFsfe/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qhslAXh2IxzII6YuypPTR9wcYUjEatri/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357481"><em>Rescue</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda">Brenda</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Effects:</b> Kitten meow: lolamadeus on freesound.org </li>
<li>
<b>Additional Credits:</b> My cat Lito, purring </li>
</ul></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>